


picture saved

by radholladay



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, Ashton Irwin - Freeform, F/M, Twitter, dms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4685366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radholladay/pseuds/radholladay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a story where a fan falls for a band member, through dms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> alright so i'm trying a new thing and it's in parts and it's basically ashton and a fan going through dms/tweets and stuff i hope you like it

@ashtonkink: @Ashton5SOS saw you last night x the way you banged those drums had me feeling some way! _7:39 PM_

@Ashton5SOS favorited your tweet. _7:40 PM_  
@Ashton5SOS followed you! _7:43 PM_


	2. II

_@ashtonkink: holy shit did you really just follow me?_

_@ashtonkink: i tweeted you like once oh my god_

_@ashtonkink: so many people complain about tweeting like 93504 times_

 

@ashtonkink: i cannot believe @Ashton5SOS followed me.. 

 

@Ashton5SOS favorited your tweet

 

_@Ashton5SOS: so, you have a kink for me?_


	3. III

_@ashtonkink: fuck oh my god_

_@ashtonkink: it’s supposed to be a joke_

_@ashtonkink: but damn_

_@Ashton5SOS: don’t worry, i have plenty kinks_

 

@ashtonkink: i think @Ashton5SOS just admitted he has a daddy kink to me

 

@Ashton5SOS favorited your tweet

 

@Ashton5SOS: @ashtonkink ;)


	4. IIII

@ashtonkink: ashton you cannot do this to me  
@ashtonkink: i don’t think you understand  
@Ashton5SOS: how about you explain then, love?

@Ashton5SOS: Now my mentions are filled with “daddy” 

@Ashton5SOS: this is all your fault  
@Ashton5SOS: i’m gonna have to punish you.


End file.
